Various devices have been proposed to slice food articles. The devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,784, 4,184,397, 4,254,678, 4,302,997 and 4,436,011 all use a rack of stationary parallel spaced blades and a pushing device to push the food article through the blades to perform the slicing operation. In all of these devices a single rack of stationary blades is used. The slicing of hard foods, such as onions, requires much force. Frequently this large amount of force deforms the blades and causes the pushing fingers to come in contact with the blades causing them to be damaged. Further, the average operator of these machines does not have the strength to force the blades through a hard food article such as an onion.
The object of this invention is to create a food slicing device using two racks of parallel spaced blades such that each rack has fewer blades and more tensile force can be exerted on each blade such that the blades do not twist and deform under heavy pressure.
Further, a lever system is used to increase the force to push the food article through the racks of blades without increasing the force the operator has to exert in order to slice a hard item such as an onion.